Nightlight's Worries
by Starwolf Wanderer
Summary: Katherine has been missing for 400 yrs and Nightlight for 350 yrs. Both Loki and Pitch have dangerous agendas to fill and joined forces. First poem then story. Please read and review!
1. Poem

**K for all. First poetry for me to post. Hope you enjoy-it's about Nightlight**

* * *

><p>Sky above mountain below,<p>

Both threaded with the moon's silver glow.

Through the pines and fir dost a gentle wind blow,

making them whisper about the place where they grow.

Starry night lonely flight,

how many will have nightmares tonight?

Do fearlings hide in places devoid of light,

waiting to banish good dreams tonight?


	2. Nightmares Beganing

**Here's What you guys were probably wanting to read**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot but hopefully it'll give you something to think (Daydream) about.**

* * *

><p>"Nightlight is that you?" Kathrine said aloud in the darkness of the room. It had been seemingly forever since she had been with out companionship and an eternity since she last saw that spectral boy. A while back she had been captured and brought into the vast room that had become her cell. She had already explored every inch of it and was beginning to run out of good day dreams to entertain her idle mind. Suddenly the lights came on to revel a man with black hair slicked back wearing weird clothing.<p>

"Who are you?" I asked curious that my captor had finally came to revel themselves.

"Oh little Kathrine how much faith do you have in your Guardians now? And I am Loki Odinson. Hope you've been enjoying your stay so far." He said looking and speaking to me as if I were a unhonest living peasant. "You're being moved to another cell so come to me we haven't got all day."

I moved towards the door where Loki was standing progressing till I stood a foot in front of him. He moved or teleported behind me pulling my wrists behind my back and handcuffing them.

Whispering into my ear he said "Get moving girl we haven't got much time." Then pulling me closer he teleported us to a huge cavern with a large black throne and take a guess at who was sitting in it...

"Pitch let me go and maybe the Guardians won't try to kill you once they find me." I said my voice surprisingly even and calm.

Pitch got up off his throne and walked towards me. "Kneel girl." He commanded then gave a nod to Loki who forced me to kneel. " How satisfying it will be to see the Guardians faces when they see you standing by my side."

I struggled a bit. "I'll never join you Pitch!" I proclaimed loudly looking him in the eyes.

He stooped down so he could be eye level with me. He pushed some of the strands of hair that had fallen into my eyes back and chuckled. "Sweet Kathrine you will join me whether you like it or not. Even Nightlight has joined me. I've grown more powerful over the years. Gathering more soldiers to join my armies from the world wars, wars in general and the criminals from death row."

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. You've been asleep for around 400 years." He replied with a smirk.

I Spat at him."You lying monster you have done none of what you've said!"

"Nightlight come here boy" Pitch called out his voice echoing throughout the cavern.

Out of the shadows came a boy who looked like a goth who had over done it on the dark make up department. It couldn't be Nightlight, this boy was to solid and instead of radiating light like the boy she knew this boy radiated darkness and fear. His hair was short and choppy like it was before if this really was the boy I knew and loved but was a feathery black. His skin looked as pale as marble. He was still the same height and size as he was before. I looked closer his nails had grown out and were sharp looking with a pure black color to them. He flew closer to me stopping once he was three feet away, he looked unsure. He was glancing at Pitch then at me like a dog asking it's master if it was ok to do something.

"Come closer boy" Pitch beckoned.

He went to Pitch's side bending down to my level. His staff was no longer as innocent looking as it used to be. The wood had been blackened with thorns growing to the base of the spear tip. Instead of it being a clear, shining diamond it was a highly polished black crystal. I shuddered turning my attention back to him.

Pitch examined the two of us. " I renamed him Damongandalfr. Thought it would be a better fit do you Katherine?" He paused a bit before adding "It's quiet pathetic really he came here knowing he wouldn't be able to save you. He ended up in a world of pain." He laughed maliciously causing Loki to just roll his eyes. "Go ahead boy you can touch her" he said looking at Damongandalfr.

He scooted a bit closer to me putting his ice cold hands on either side of my face. I recoiled at his touch and even more so when he looked into my eyes. They had lost their innocence, freedom, defiance, hope and light and were no longer a pure light blue. Now they looked...subdued, dark, sad and angry and were a dark midnight blue.

"Katherine?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes? Nightlight what did he do to you?" My eyes threatened to let tears flow as I asked him.

"My name isn't Nightlight anymore Katherine it's Damongándalfr now. You can call me Damon though." He gave a sad smile "Please join me Katherine i've been so lonely here. None of the shadows like me."

"I-I-I don't know Damon and how do I know that you that you used to be Nightlight?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully before answering "Kailash is an orphan like you and I hid Mr. Qwerty after he ate Ombric's library to keep Pitch from getting the books."

I nodded my head, what he was saying was true. I let out a sigh wishing I could just bury my head in my hands and cry. I didn't want to have to deal with this yet here I am the Mother Goose trying to make a decision to stay true to the Tsar, North, Bunnymund, Toothina, Sanderson, and Ombric or to join my dearest friend Nightlight on Pitch's side and become the Darkling Princess that he wants. _Well I have more friends on the side of the light than the dark. Besides Nightlight...the Nightlight that I knew and loved barley exists know thanks to Pitch. I'm sorry Nightlight. _I made my decision to stay with the light side no matter how dark be the cell and nightmares that they imprison me in be.

"So Katherine..." Pitch said pulling Nightlight away from me "What do you think? are you willing to leave the Guardians to join us? To join Nightlight?"

I made it look like I was in deep thought before I answered just to make Pitch think I might turn myself over to the dark. "Sorry Damon." I said looking at him then turning my head to see Pitch. "No Pitch I won't join your side. I won't ever give up hope that I will be saved from this place along with Nightlight."

"Oh well then" He let out a sigh then a menacing smile grew on his face " Down to the dungeons with you I guess."

Loki roughly yanked me up In order to transport me to the dungeons, but not before I heard the words _Why? I thought you were my friend Katherine._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey hope you enjoyed the first d<em>****_rabble! Hope the poem didn't scare too many of ya off!_**


End file.
